La Convention
by Black-Snape
Summary: OS. Severus Snape a tué Albus Dumbledore. A présent, tout le monde est après lui dans le monde sorcier . Tout le monde ? Il s'apprête justement à le découvrir, caché dans la Forêt Interdite alors qu'une réunion générale se passe dans le château.


En fouillant un peu les fonds de placard, j'ai retrouvé ce One Shot plus très frais et je me suis dit... "c'est quand même dommage de l'avoir écrit pour ne jamais rien en faire". Il date de l'après sortie du Tome 6 des aventures de Harry Potter, il faut donc se replacer dans ce contexte pour l'histoire même si ce n'est pas facile. Perso, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant alors j'espère que vous vous amuserez un peu en le lisant. Bonne lecture !

PS : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, blablabla...

Le nom de Snape est en anglais car je ne supporte pas cette traduction qui fait de lui Rogue.

* * *

Poudlard – Juillet 2005

Snape transplana au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, à la limite de la frontière magique qui protégeait le château de Poudlard de ce genre d'intrusions. Il était assez tôt dans la matinée, cependant, aucun rayon de lumière ne passait entre l'épaisseur des branches. Il dût donc sortir sa baguette. Prudemment, il se mit en route en évitant de se faire repérer par les créatures peuplant la forêt, qui auraient pu aller prévenir de son arrivée. C'est ainsi que telle une ombre, il suivit un chemin qui le mena jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Tapi derrière un fourré, il observa. Il devait encore être tôt mais la "foule" se pressait déjà autour de la Grande Porte. Snape préféra attendre. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, il sortit de sa cachette. Il passa devant la cabane d'Hagrid en se dirigeant vers le château et entendit des éclats de voix.

- Non non non ! Je ne ferai pas le discours de bienvenue ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose, c'est moi qui me le coltine, cette année n'y comptez pas, Minerva !

- Bien ! Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton Albus, je ne fais que passer le message. De toute manière vous êtes butté. Je comprends votre réaction, cela s'entend, mais enfin ! Cela aurait pu nous arriver à tous !

- Je le sais bien ma chère, je le sais bien, mais en l'occurrence …

Et voilà, c'était bien ce que Severus pensait, tout le monde parlait déjà de _ça_.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la Grande Salle, il hésita encore un instant puis se décida à entrer. La première personne qu'il vit fut Harry Potter qui, sans même qu'il n'ait le temps d'entreprendre un mouvement, lui sauta au cou.

- Snape ! hurla t'il. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu oses revenir ici !

Severus fit ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se débarrasser de l'étreinte douloureuse de l'adolescent, mais le gredin s'accrochait bien.

- Hum… oui, bon… tenta t-il avec flegme alors qu'il se faisait à moitié étrangler. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant Harry, j'ai compris que tu étais content de me voir !

- Mon vieux tonton Sevy ! plaisanta ce dernier en lâchant sa prise. J'aurais dû savoir que tu resterais digne malgré toute cette histoire !

Et alors que Snape se préparait à lancer une magnifique réplique, il se fit assaillir par Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter – de ce qu'il put voir tout du moins, car soudain un amas de sorciers s'était formé autour de lui.

- Aah ! Ce cher Sevy en chair et en os ! Bravo pour tes performances démoniaques, le félicita Sirius.

- On ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce retournement de situation, ajouta James. Elle y est allée fort la Moldue !

- Heureusement que c'est de la fiction, ça aurait de quoi nous coller des frissons sinon, termina Lupin avec un clin d'œil.

Les rires fusèrent. Snape ne paraissait pas encore savoir s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou vexé.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas avoir des tas de choses à dire pendant cette réunion, encore une fois, sembla reprocher Sirius.

- Moui… fit un Severus peu convaincu. Ce que j'ai à en dire, pour ce que ça change… J'ai dû ruser pour arriver jusqu'ici sain et sauf, vous n'imaginez pas. On me lance des chaudrons maintenant, quand je marche dans la rue !

Sirius éclata de son rire canin, tandis que des « pauvre Severus » s'élevaient d'un coin de la Grande Salle et que des « bien fait pour lui » parvenaient du fond. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Ce fut ce moment là que McGonagall et Dumbledore choisirent pour faire leur entrée. Le silence devint presque palpable pendant quelques secondes, puis les conversations reprirent bon train. Tous commentaient ce qui s'était passé dans le dernier tome paru des aventures du célèbre Harry Potter. Poussé par Sirius, Snape s'installa à une table en compagnie de Remus, James, Harry, et bien d'autres. Beaucoup lui lançaient des coups d'œil mais il fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention, tandis qu'à côté de lui Harry expliquait à Draco qu'en réalité il ne s'y serait jamais pris de cette manière pour aller l'épier dans le Poudlard Express.

- Jo a tendance à me faire un peu trop niais à mon goût depuis deux tomes, disait-il. C'est ridicule. Je suis Harry Potter tout de même ! Jamais je ne me laisserais berner comme un vulgaire elfe de maison…

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin ce qu'il n'aimait pas ce gosse qui avait pourtant été si mignon de 11 à 13 ans ! Après ça, le succès avait pris le dessus, et la grosse tête aussi.

- SILENCE ! Silence mes amis ! Trève de bavardages intempestifs, il est maintenant l'heure de commencer la cérémonie.

Argus Rusard fit suivre ces mots de quelques coups de baguettes sur le pupitre, pour faire taire les derniers dissipés.

- Puisque notre cher Albus ne se sent pas d'humeur, c'est moi qui présiderai la réunion pour cette année, continua t-il d'un ton joyeux. Tout d'abord : bienvenue à tous et merci d'être venus si nombreux ! Nous aurons tout de même une petite pensée pour les absents …

Snape jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Peter manquait à l'appel, comme toujours – de toute façon personne ne l'aimait. Il ne vit pas non plus Luna, qui ne s'intéressait pas tellement à ce genre de réunion et dont le rôle était de toute façon sa parfaite copie. Beaucoup de personnages secondaires ne s'étaient pas déplacés non plus, et ce qui inquiétait le plus Snape était de ne pas voir Lockhart : se serait-il vexé de ne pas avoir lu son grand retour dans le tome 6 ? A cette idée Severus faillit se lever en hurlant « hourraaaaaaaaaa », puis danser la gigue, mais cette réaction n'aurait pas été digne de ce qu'il était censé représenter. Il se contenta donc d'esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. A cet instant Sirius, dont il croisa le regard, lui fit un clin d'œil coquin. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là, avec ses blagues stupides et salaces d'écrivain de fanfiction raté !

- Bien bien ! continua Rusard. Je dois dire que j'ai été personnellement très enthousiasmé aux vues de ce nouveau tome. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Parce-que rien qu'en pensant à toutes les choses auxquelles vous allez réagir, je me délecte d'avance héhé ! Ainsi je vous propose que nous commencions immédiatement. Qui demande la parole ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lever la main :

- Moi je suis sceptique.

- Ah, Harry ! Et bien je t'en prie, exprime-toi, puisque tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit de _ton_ histoire.

Tous notèrent la pique, excepté le concerné qui se lança dans un discours comme quoi Harry Potter reprenait un peu des galons vers la fin du livre mais que, tout de même, il ne comprenait jamais rien, à se demander s'il le faisait exprès.

- Non mais franchement ! Déjà, ne pas avoir pensé au miroir de Sirius dans le tome 5 et avoir courut comme un benêt droit dans un piège, c'était un summum, mais là… on se moque de moi ! (Snape songea à répondre "personne n'oserait" mais il eut peur que cela paraisse peu crédible) C'est vrai qu'il fait des efforts sur la fin, il a quand même quelques qualités et il remonte dans l'estime générale. Mais toute cette histoire de Draco, c'est vraiment me prendre pour un crétin fini ! Faire un _sectumsempra_ sans savoir ce que c'est !! pfff ! Et surtout ne pas reconnaître l'écriture de Snape… Comme si c'était plausible !

- Ne le prend pas personnellement Harry, on sait très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi. Et puis Harry Potter ne peut pas être parfait.

- Si ! Justement ! Moi je suis bien parfait ! Enfin presque… mais là n'est pas la question. La Moldue fait tout pour me décrédibiliser, tout ça parce-que je suis plus populaire qu'elle.

Snape pouffa. Voyant les regards se tourner vers lui il fit mine de tousser. Harry continua sur la même lignée jusqu'à ce que l'audience commence à s'agacer de l'entendre vanter ses propres mérites.

- C'est bon, on a compris, c'est toi le plus intelligent, marmonna Sirius. James fais-le taire c'est ton fils après tout !

- Harry ! s'exclama le maraudeur. Tais-toi. Tu sais bien pourquoi ta mère est partie ? Alors prends exemple sur les erreurs de ton père et mets la en veilleuse !

Et BAM ! Harry perdit toute sa belle assurance. Il se rétracta sur son fauteuil comme une huître dans sa coquille. Sa mère les avait quittés lui et son père l'année précédente, car ils devenaient trop célèbres. Du moins c'était la version officielle, pensa Snape. En réalité, il avait bien vu comment les choses avaient évoluées. Lily, James et Harry formaient une famille parfaite depuis des années. Et puis, lorsque le tome 4 de Harry Potter était sorti, ce fut l'apothéose. Harry devint un adolescent imbu de lui-même, si bien qu'il battait tous les records de Lockhart. James, quant à lui avait encouragé son fils dans cette voie, le clash fut donc inévitable. Lily était partie vivre avec un Moldu qui ne connaissait apparemment rien à l'univers d'Harry Potter : un certain Steven Kloves (1). Harry n'en était devenu que plus insupportable, et c'est bien à cause du traumatisme subit que personne ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.

Harry ne dit plus un mot de toute la réunion, ce qui rendit tout de même Snape un peu triste. Mais enfin, souffrir ça fait mûrir il paraît. Voilà qui était donc pour le mieux.

Après un silence gêné de la part de tous, Rusard reprit la parole :

- Hum … euh… oui, donc j'en étais à euh… Mr Lupin un commentaire ?

Remus fut pris au dépourvu. Il chercha inconsciemment Tonks des yeux, puis finit par dire timidement :

- Et bien moi je n'ai pas trouvé Harry plus stupide que...

Sentant qu'il allait s'enfoncer, il vira de bord dans la foulée et avec entrain :

- ... j'ai beaucoup aimé le fait qu'on en découvre un peu plus sur Remus. Son histoire avec Fenrir, les risques qu'il prend avec les loup-garous. Par contre euh… sans vouloir t'offenser Nymphadora, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que Jk nous mette ensemble à la fin. C'était complètement hors propos.

Alors que Sirius entourait Remus de son bras et s'apprêtait à approuver, Tonks s'exclama :

- Alors là ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Garde donc ton Sirius, Mumus. Moi je garde mon ténébreux Ruru !

Elle fit un clin d'œil amoureux à ce dernier. Black et Lupin sourirent en même temps. Apparemment, l'amour avait frappé une nouvelle fois parmi eux.

- Tonks est devenue complètement ridicule dans ce tome. "Gniagniagnia, je vais pas bien, nianiania, va te jeter !" En plus, on dirait que Lupin finit par lui dire "oui" parce-qu'il a pitié et ne veut pas lui mettre un Nimbus 2000 devant tout le monde ! (2)

- Et puis surtout, _surtout_, dit Albus en se levant, cette nouvelle survient comme un cheveux dans les bonbons à la framboise. N'oublions pas qu'une chose terrrrrrible venait de survenir, et que les personnages auraient dû s'en soucier un peu plus à ce moment là.

- Ooh pauvre Dumby, c'est vrai ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord. C'était très mal venu.

Rusard coupa Dumbledore qui était sur le point de se lancer dans un discours :

- Nous reviendrons sur vous un peu plus tard Albus, si vous le voulez bien. Avant cela j'aimerais demander à nos jeunes héros comment ils ont perçu leur … euh… l'arrivée des relations amoureuses dans le livre.

Hermione prit la parole, puisque Harry boudait.

- Voilà un aspect qui m'a interpellée au plus haut point. Bien évidemment, la Moldue n'a pas encore compris quel était le pouvoir de séduction d'Hermione. Il m'est impossible d'imaginer que je resterais là à courir derrière ce stupide Ron…

- Hey ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

- … alors qu'il y a tant d'autres garçons au château, continua t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Il faut dire que si son personnage était aussi bien pourvu qu'elle, Ron n'irait pas voir ailleurs, murmura ce dernier à Draco qui approuva aussitôt.

La phrase n'avait pas échappé à la jeune fille, qui se sentait particulièrement flattée mais pris l'air courroucé, pour la forme. Il fallait dire que Ron avait raison. Hermione, enfant aux dents trop longues et aux cheveux ébouriffés, avait bien changée depuis ses 11 ans. Elle était à présent devenue une magnifique jeune femme après laquelle tous les garçons couraient. Et elle le leur rendait bien, pensa Snape. A se demander avec quel sorcier présent dans cette salle elle n'avait pas eu d'histoire.

Lavande prit ensuite la parole. Elle trouvait personnellement que son personnage avait évolué de façon un peu … trop adolescente. Mais le « Won Won » l'avait fait beaucoup rire. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule. A peu près tout le monde appelait le jeune Weasley ainsi depuis leur arrivée.

Les conversations durèrent bon train par la suite. Tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire à propos de différents aspects de l'histoire. Pour une fois, même Lord Voldemort y participa. Le vieux Lord s'était beaucoup amusé, dans son manoir en Ecosse, à la lecture de ce nouveau tome. Généralement, il ne faisait pas le déplacement, beaucoup trop vieux pour ce genre de voyage, mais il n'avait pas pu résister cette année. Lire l'enfance que Jk Rowling avait donné à son personnage, la montée au pouvoir du grand méchant de la saga, l'avait passionné. Il pouvait ainsi se vanter d'être l'une des plus terrible figure démoniaque existant dans la littérature. Lui qui, en réalité, n'était presque jamais sorti de son manoir, vivant des grandes richesses laissées par sa famille. Il savait que bon nombre d'histoires sordides s'étaient propagées à son sujet, allant de simples interprétations de contes enfantins à d'autres divagations beaucoup plus tordues. Lorsque Miss Rowling s'était montrée désireuse de le rencontrer et lui avait expliqué ce dont elle comptait faire des légendes qui circulaient, il était resté un peu sceptique mais lui avait tout de même permis d'utiliser son nom. Et Merlin sait qu'il ne le regrettait pas à présent ! Certes il avait dû faire face à quelques menaces de sorciers téméraires s'étant trop pris au jeu, mais en général on le laissait tranquille – les gens étant trop terrorisés pour oser même approcher de son domaine.

- Il est parfois délectable de se lire aussi machiavélique et sans cœur. Aucune pitié ne saurait être accordée à Tom Riddle, pourtant je me surprends parfois à me sentir attaché. Comme s'il s'agissait de la partie la plus ténébreuse de mon être, conclut-il.

Snape vit quelques personnes frissonner, mais il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir le vieux Lord. Il s'agit du même genre d'identification que peuvent ressentir les acteurs Moldus lorsqu'ils sont portés vers l'extrême, dû moins à ce qu'on disait.

- Je saisis très bien, cher Lord, reprit Rusard. Je suis aussi victime de toutes sortes d'élucubrations à propos de mon personnage. Certains vont vraiment loin dans leurs idées. Des malades Moldus complètement atteint du cerveau si vous voulez mon avis, mais quand bien même, cela peut entacher une réputation. Enfin, si la Moldue n'insistait pas autant sur mes chaînes et la torture, ça calmerait peut-être les ardeurs….

Snape sourit intérieurement. Oh oui, il avait lu toutes sortes de choses sur Argus. Pas vraiment de premier goût. Mais ça n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui. Notamment lorsqu'un abruti nommé Sirius Black s'amusait à lancer des rumeurs abracadabrantes sur des sites internet, qui se voyaient par la suite reprises par des centaines de lecteurs.

Sirius sembla penser exactement à la même chose que lui en cet instant car il le regarda, le sourire tellement large qu'il était prêt à déborder de son visage.

- Crétin ! lui lança Severus.

Lupin fut obligé de retenir Sirius qui s'affala à moitié de sa chaise tant il riait. Snape s'empêcha de montrer son amusement. Il trouvait son camarade complètement immature, et devait bien admettre que les choses qu'il avait pu lire à son compte l'horrifiaient, même si, quelque part en lui, toutes ces dérives de la part de « fan girls » - comme on les appelle – le faisaient sourire. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent inventer pour palpiter leur petite vie morne et banale !

- D'ailleurs, Severus, vous devez être celui qui me comprend le mieux ici ! continua Rusard en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous laisser la parole.

Snape regarda Albus, qui boudait les bras croisés. Il lui laissa l'honneur de s'exprimer le premier.

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me respecte ! s'exclama ce dernier. Je te remercie Severus.

Quelques ricanements fusèrent mais la plupart des sorciers présents tendirent l'oreille. Rien ne semblait plus passionnant que le lien qui unissait à présent le graisseux maître des potions et le gâteux directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore prit des airs dramatiques.

- Hé bien, mes chers amis ! Vous ne pouvez imaginer la douleur qui m'a envahie lorsque je tombai sur la page 556, ligne 26 du chapitre 27 du dernier tome sorti des Harry Potter !

Snape vit Molly Weasley s'essuyer une larme.

- Je dois avouer comprendre l'acte héroïque de mon personnage – car oui ! il s'agit bien d'un acte héroïque et non pas d'un vulgaire assassinat. Cependant, mon cœur se serre à la pensée que Harry se retrouvera maintenant seul face à l'adversité. (Et il faut bien dire que ça va pas être de la tarte pour lui hihi ! glissa t'il discrètement) Hum… Je disais donc, que je suis choqué oui, _choqué_, que la Moldue ose tuer le pauvre papi gâteux que je suis !

Snape savait bien qu'Albus n'était pas si accablé que cela de savoir Harry seul face au danger à présent, mais qu'il était plutôt vexé au plus haut point d'avoir été ainsi écarté de l'histoire. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à un autre combat contre Voldemort, combat dont il avait été si fier suite à la sortie du tome 5. Mais il en avait été décidé autrement. Il fallait que le maître spirituel meure pour que l'élève affronte seul son destin. Cela sonnait peut-être un peu mélodramatique, mais il faut aussi savoir être vendeur.

- Voyons Albus, s'exclama Molly. Vous n'êtes pas gâteux ! Un peu farfelu peut-être…

- Ce que je regrette le plus, personnellement, coupa Minerva, c'est de ne pas savoir au final où se trouvait votre fameux tatouage des plans de métro de Londres !

La remarque provoqua les rires. Certains avaient leur petite idée…

Alors, sans qu'on s'y attende, s'éleva du fond de la salle un cri accusateur :

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce _traître_ ! s'écria Bellatrix en montrant Snape du doigt. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'un tel acte de barbarisme !

- C'est la meilleure ça ! embraya Sirius. Tu ne m'as pas tué toi peut-être dans le tome d'avant ?!

- Ca n'a strictement rien à voir Black et tu le sais très bien ! Bellatrix ne t'a jamais lancé de sortilèges de mort et si ton personnage avait été un peu moins bavard et fier de lui, il ne serait pas tombé derrière ce stupide voile !

- Bien bien ! coupa Rusard. Du calme mes amis. N'oubliez pas que c'est de la fiction, hein ! Personne n'a tué personne. Je comprends ton ardeur Bella, mais laisse donc ce cher Severus s'exprimer à ce sujet.

Snape sentit tous les regards se braquer sur lui. Il fallait jouer serré. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et marqua un temps.

- Je ne sais trop quoi vous dire. J'ai été… hem… étonné d'arriver au constat d'une telle… tragédie. D'en être le responsable. Albus tu sais combien je te respecte et je me sentirais presque coupable d'avoir été l'instigateur de ta mort.

- Je n'en doute pas Severus, je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux.

- Hum… merci. Il esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

Plus personne n'osait parler. Snape se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et désireux d'échapper à cette manifestation de compassion.

- J'ai cru comprendre, reprit-il lentement, que cet événement majeur avait entraîné une sorte de scission entre ceux qui pensent que Snape est un traître et ceux qui pensent qu'au contraire, il aurait commis le plus grand sacrifice dont…

- Balivernes ! coupa Bellatrix. Tu es une sale vermine de traître et jamais je ne te pardonnerai pour ce que tu as fait à Dumbledore !!

- Il est assez étrange d'entendre cela de ta part ma chère Bellatrix.

- Pas du tout ! se défendit-elle. Au moins mon personnage s'est clairement affiché en tant que méchante de l'histoire, dès le début. Toi tu préfères rester dans l'ambiguïté, tout ça pour qu'on s'intéresse à ta pitoyable existence !!

- Personnage, _personnage_, intervint sagement Rusard. Ne perdez pas cela de vue.

- Que veux-tu ! Sev à toujours déchaîné les ardeurs, plaisanta Sirius.

- A qui la faute ! répondit le concerné.

La tension montait dans la salle. Molly et Bellatrix semblaient ne pas avaler la « trahison » du professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard. Elles n'étaient pas les seules et face à ce petit groupe se formait maintenant le clan des défenseurs de son personnage. Severus devait admettre qu'au fond, tout ceci l'amusait énormément. Le ton de la discussion commença à s'échauffer et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, presque tout le monde était debout. Lui, n'avait – comme prévu – pas eu besoin de dire plus que quelques phrases pour que la machine se lance. Et c'est bien sur cela qu'il avait compté.

- TRAHISON !! hurlait Minerva.

- PAS DU TOUT !! s'offusquait Remus. Vous n'avez rien compris, Snape a sacrifié l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde !!

- Attention, prévint une voix sage, on risque de se méprendre sur le sens de cette phrase…

- Tu m'as très bien compris Sirius, alors arrête de faire ton malin et aide-moi un peu à défendre Sev !

- VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE DE DEGENERES ! s'écria Hermione. Pourquoi tant d'ardeur à propos d'un élément dont on connaîtra le fin mot au prochain tome ! Ah ça, elle vous a bien eu la Moldue ! Exactement ce qu'elle voulait…

Mais on n'entendait plus Hermione sous les airs de vacarme qu'avait soudain pris la grande salle du château. Bellatrix gifla Remus pour avoir osé dire que Snape était le véritable héros du livre. Bien entendu, Sirius lui jeta un sort pour avoir osé toucher à son Remus et une bagarre éclata. Snape, lui, s'évinça en douce et recula jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Il observait le chantier. C'était un coup de maître d'avoir réussi un tel exploit. Comment des personnes apparemment saines d'esprits en arrivaient à de telles extrémités ? Les Moldus encore… cela pouvait se comprendre. Ils n'avaient guère autre chose à faire que de vouloir se sentir proche d'un univers magique. Mais ces sorciers ! Tous ces sorciers présents devant lui, qui tous avaient servi d'inspiration pour l'une des plus grandes sagas de ce début de siècle, eux qui se connaissaient maintenant depuis des années et étaient les premiers à se moquer de la passion engendrée par les livres ; voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à présent en train de se battre pour défendre ou descendre Severus Snape.

Ce dernier sortit de la grande salle, sans que personne ne le remarque. Il quitta le château et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, un sourire aux lèvres. Oh oui ! Quelle fierté d'en être arrivé à ce coup de génie. En un tome, faire ressortir toute l'ampleur de son personnage, attirer les regards de milliers de lecteurs sur son importance dans l'histoire. Ce retournement de situation avait presque fait oublier Harry aux gens, tous ne parlaient plus que de lui. Il avait peut-être trimé dans sa vie mais c'en était fini. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui à présent, et le sentiment de détenir une sorte de pouvoir sur le destin de toute une population lui procurait une satisfaction sans nom, dont il adorait se jouer. D'ailleurs c'était bien pour cela que ce personnage avait été créé de toute part, contrairement à tout le reste de l'équipe. Il donnait lieu à plusieurs possibilités : tout d'abord, celle de faire de lui le personnage quasi central de l'histoire, tout en subtilité ; et puis surtout, de lui permettre d'infiltrer les réunions annuelles sans que personne ne se doute de rien et pouvoir ainsi faire évoluer l'histoire en fonction de ce qui s'y passait. Jamais couverture n'aurait pu être meilleure pour se permettre de manipuler ainsi ses pions.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bois interdit, l'homme sembla soudain différent. Son sourire s'étira, ses traits s'affinèrent, la noirceur de ses cheveux s'éclaircit, ses yeux reprirent leur éclat bleuté, et sous sa robe se dessinèrent deux courbes au niveau du torse.

Ô oui, Joanne Rowling avait réussi son coup à merveille.

*****

(1) Scénariste des films de Harry Potter (sauf pour l'Ordre du Phénix)

(2) Reprise de l'expression "mettre un vent", Harry Potter'style

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que ce petit délire né de mon esprit après maintes discussions à propos du Half-Blood Prince vous aura fait au moins un peu rire ;)


End file.
